A Thousand Words
by An Intricate Design
Summary: Another LenneShuyin lats moments story. One-shot songfic to '1,000 Words.' Prequel to ASDNC. A love story that lasts 1,000 years.


A Thousand Words  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2.  
  
~  
  
-I know that you're hiding things-  
  
-Using gentle words to shelter me-  
  
-Your words were like a dream-  
  
-But dreams could never fool me-  
  
-Not that easily...-  
  
The chestnut-haired female drew a sharpened breathe as she surveyed a couple guards, passing her by her left. A relieved smile curled onto her lips, and she quietly tiptoed to the doors, a few feet right of where she had been standing.  
  
Pressing her ear against the cold, steel door, she heard the familiar, smite-filled sound of her lover's charming voice, a few feet in front of the door. "You know, you're all I can count on to save Lenne."  
  
-I acted so distant then-  
  
-Didn't say goodbye before you left-  
  
-But I was listening-  
  
-You fight your battles far from me-  
  
-Far too easily...-  
  
She held her breathe as she heard his footsteps softening and fading into the distance as he furthered himself from the door. Her mind instantly fell to when she had first told Shuyin of having been called to the front lines. How, in his desperate fit of rage he had burst into the tears. Her mind replayed the scene of him repeatedly beating the wall with his bare fist, screaming, 'No! I won't allow you to go!'  
  
She suddenly jumped, hearing a familiar Bevellian melody begin from inside. The exact same one she used to sing for her lover. The one she had nicknamed, 'Shuyin's Song.'  
  
-"Save your tears, cause I'll come back"-  
  
-I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door-  
  
-But still I swore-  
  
-To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages...-  
  
Shaking herself from the disbelieving gaze, she pushed the doors open with a gentle force, her honey-colored eyes darting up to where her lover sat, beginning to activate the chords of the monstrous Machina know as Vegnagun, as if he were playing a piano. His blonde hair bobbed as he ran his fingers over different controls, the security system and lights begin to collapse all around him.  
  
She immediately ran onto the platform, her tan boots barely clanking on the ground as she ran. Outstretching her slim, pale arms, the female raised her face, eyes desperately staring up at her lover's. "You must stop!"  
  
She gazed up into his wide, sapphire eyes, which were tinted with shock, his mouth dropped in bewilderment. She began to bite on her lower lavender-colored lip anxiously, maintaining her stance. "That's enough!"  
  
-Shouting might have been the answer-  
  
-What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to part?-  
  
-But now I'm not afraid to say-  
  
-What's in my heart...-  
  
She watched as he quickly crawled from the monstrous, demon-faced structure, standing away from her with a small tinge of uncertainty hidden in the depths of his eyes.  
  
He began towards her until he stood less than a foot apart, parting his lips to say something. The spotlights quickly flickered onto the two, causing his silence as the chestnut-haired female fell against his chest, her breathe collecting in her throat. "Shuyin..."  
  
"Lenne?"  
  
-Though a thousand words-  
  
-Have never been spoken-  
  
-They'll fly to you-  
  
-Crossing over the time and distance holding you-  
  
-Suspended on silver wings...-  
  
The chestnut-haired female jumped in her lover's arms as she heard the heavy clank of metal footsteps just outside the metallic, steel door. She tightened her grip on her lover, her honey-eyes widening, his sapphire eyes becoming almost paranoid.  
  
As she had feared, a score of Bevellian soldiers marched in, visors over their eyes, their crimson suits seeming to engulf their bodies, guns at hand. Their armor shined in an eerie manner, and their guns held a knife at the tip, with pre-washed stains of ruby red still staining them.  
  
-And a thousand words-  
  
-One thousand confessions-  
  
-Will cradle you-  
  
-Making all of the pain you feel seem far away-  
  
-They'll hold you forever...-  
  
The soldier's guns cocked at them, almost eagerly, awaiting the bloodshed. They aimed directly at the two lover's, who in return, froze.  
  
Regaining his mental matters, the blonde pulled his lover closer to them, his eyes appearing to turn black as he glared at the Bevellian soldier's who threatened him and his lover. And unbeknownst to himself, his unborn, 2-month-developed baby.  
  
He shuddered at the thought of failing his lover, and turned to her, who looked at him with tears in her eyes. His expression softened as he saw the pain in her eyes, and she immediately lowered them. Slowly, she raised the honey-brown hues to stare up at him one final time, tears collecting in them, threatening to escape, giving him a weak smile.  
  
-Oh a thousand words-  
  
(A Thousand Words)  
  
-Have never been spoken-  
  
(Ohh Yeah)  
  
-They'll fly to you-  
  
-They'll carry you home-  
  
(Carry You Home)-  
  
-And back into my arms-  
  
-Suspended on silver wings...-  
  
(On Silver Wings...)  
  
"Lenne...I love you." The blonde stared at her apologetically, despair visual all over his face.  
  
"Shuyin..." The chestnut-haired female shook her head almost invisibly, and stared up at him, her honey-colored eyes acknowledging his words, and forgiving him.  
  
She glanced at the guards from the corner of her eyes, as if unsure, and turned back to her lover, her gaze matching his loving, sapphire one. "Shuyin...I Lo-"  
  
-And a thousand words-  
  
(Ohh)  
  
-Call out through the ages-  
  
(Call Through The Ages)  
  
-They'll cradle you-  
  
(Ohh Yeah)  
  
-Turning all of the lonely years to only days-  
  
(Only Days)  
  
-They'll hold you forever...-  
  
The chestnut-haired female fell away from his affectionate grip, gasping, her honey-eyes widening. An immediate flashback of all her well-adorned moments with her lover flashed before her very eyes, and she remained silent until she hit the floor, legs bent sideways, her eyes turned toward her lover's, the beads with her hair wrapped inside of them clanking louder than anything as they hit the metal floor.  
  
She looked at her lover, whose sapphire eyes stared at her as if trying to reach her themselves. With the mightiest of courage, the blonde-haired male painfully reached his hand out to her, his fingers stretching towards her longingly.  
  
She lay on her back helplessly, allowing tears to trickle down her cheeks, as she pushed her hand forward as well, a strenuous pain. She only allowed more tears to fall from her eyes as she felt the baby inside her writhing in pain. "Shuyin.." She murmured, her voice almost unnoticeable.  
  
-Ohhhhhhhhhhh-  
  
-A thousand words...-  
  
She stared at him, before watching his lips purse gently as the guards approached them for a final time. "Lenne..."  
  
She smiled the weakest she ever had, trying to rub the depression from her mind. They were dieing together. They were dieing in peace.  
  
She pushed her hand forward just a bit, in a final attempt to reach his own hand, watching his eyes settle closed for the final time. "I love you..."  
  
"Hey. This one's still moving!"  
  
Then, she felt the cold steel against her forehead. A final loud bang brought her to serenity. And she could finally be with her lover again.  
  
~  
  
Rika: Another Shuyin/Lenne last moments fic. As if there weren't enough. Fortunately enough, this one's a one-shot prequel to my FFX-3-ish fic, ASDNC. I'm not telling you what that stands for, either! =D Okay, a few last moment comments about this.  
  
1,000 Years ago, Lenne was a popular Songstress. In a more peaceful time, she may have followed a career in singing. But the times, and her talents, did not allow such. Lenne's talents in singing were matched by those talents of summoning. There was a great war between Bevelle and Zanarkand at this time, and all summoner's were called to the front lines. Although Zanarkand was greatly outnumbered, the war still raged on. Lenne knew if she entered the war, she would not come back alive. All the same, however, she was willing to die for her Zanarkand. However, Lenne's lover, Shuyin, would not allow for it. While Lenne was held captive in the Bevellian Underground, Shuyin was on his way to a weapon of incredulous destruction, which he planned to use to save Lenne. After reaching the machina, he had all ready known exactly how to deactivate it, supposingly from guards he had killed along the way. In the middle of attempting to end this war, Lenne interrupted her lover, not allowing him to go through with his plan. Her lover got down, and soon after, they heard the guards. They cuddled for a moment, and when Lenne's eyes began to water, Shuyin truly felt regret, but was encouraged by a weak smile from Lenne. Barely seconds after, the Bevellian guards shot - and, as well, killed - the two lover's. They met a truly tragic death. When Zanarkand was destroyed, the Fayth wanted to recreate Old Zanarkand - so, they created dreams. For example, Tidus was a dream of Shuyin, a star player of the Zanarkand Abes. After 1,000 years, Shuyin's hateful emotions became to raw that they created a shadow of him - the vision seen in the Den of Woe.  
  
Just figured I'd give you some background info...Er...Well, that was a lot of background info, but that's okay. Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^^ 


End file.
